


Playing With His Food

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s04e17-e18 The End of Time, Missing Scene, Other, Parent/Child Incest, author creeped themself out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master makes a few interesting observations about his kidnappers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With His Food

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: for strongly implied father-daughter incest, plus I don't know how old Abigail Naismith is supposed to be.
> 
> Drabble Project, Day 68

"Hmm ... Kinky," the Master says, as Naismith's henchman buckles the collar around his neck. He doesn't miss how avidly Naismith's daughter watches him. Her fingers twitch; is she imagining pulling the collar tighter around his neck?

He starts storing extra oxygen, just in case.

Naismith's own reaction is equally interesting; the Master can see the man's pupils dilate and his breath quicken. Some sort of arousal; he's not sure whether it's sexual or territorial.

Both, he suspects, when the girl gives her father a sly smile.

He grins hungrily at the girl. Sometimes, he can't resist playing with his food.


End file.
